Luz y obscuridad
by D'Yago
Summary: Cloud y Tifa buscan la forma de revivir a Aeris, Cloud parece enfermo y Tifa trata de averiguar que tiene. Aparecen varios personajes nuevos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que escribo aqui,...bueno aqui esta

Lo que esta en (parentesis) es un pensamiento

Lo que esta entre -------> y --------> es un flashback

Capitulo 1

Todo comienza cuando Cloud se encuentra en Nibelheim entrenando en las montañas cerca del Reactor Mako, era una mañana calurosa en aquel lugar donde una vez habían caminado monstruos realmente peligrosos, cuando de repente se escucha un grito lejano. Cloud escucha el grito y acude al grito de auxilio. Al llegar Cloud se encuentra a una pequeña niña apunto de caer:

¡Auxilio!- gritaba la pequeña, que al mismo tiempo se soltó, Cloud en una rápida maniobra logró rescatar a la pequeña niña.  
Gracias, señor- dijo la pequeña en agradecimiento a Cloud, la palabra "señor" no le gustó para nada a Cloud ya que cuando le decían eso se sentía un hombre viejo.  
De nada- respondió Cloud con un tono frió, Cloud observó que la pequeña tenia una herida en su pierna. La pequeña vio la atención que ponía Cloud en su pierna.  
Me duele mucho- dijo la pequeña, Cloud no dijo nada y solamente cargó a la pequeña en su espalda y la llevó al pequeño pueblo.

Al llegar al pueblo, se sentía un aire fresco ya que había mucha vegetación en la pequeña comunidad los aldeanos le prestaron atención al pequeño ser que estaba cargando Cloud, entre ellos estaba Tifa, que hacia las compras para la hora de la comida.

¿Qué pasó Cloud?- le preguntó Tifa al héroe.  
Esta niña esta herida-contestó Cloud  
Hay que llevarla al doctor-dijo la hermosa mujer. Cloud solamente asintió.

El doctor que atendió a la pequeña, le curó su herida que no era grave, Tifa sintió un alivio al igual que Cloud, ya que les había parecido tierna la pequeña niña. Cuando la pequeña ya se sentía mejor, el doctor les dio permiso para que la pareja Cloud y Tifa pudieran ir a su habitación.

Hola¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunta alegremente Tifa mientras dirigía su mirada a la pierna de la niña perfectamente curada.  
B….Bien-le contesta la pequeña algo nerviosa  
Y ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunta Tifa a la pequeña  
Mina-le contesta la pequeña  
Que bonito nombre, yo soy Tifa y el se llama Cloud-le dice Tifa  
Mucho gusto-contesta Mina mirando a Cloud (Que guapo es)  
Di algo Cloud, no te quedes ahí parado-le reclama Tifa a Cloud   
Oye pequeña¿Qué hacías en las montañas?-le pregunta Cloud  
Ah…no lo se-responde Mina algo sonrojada  
¿Cómo que no sabes?-alza la voz Cloud  
No lo se, solo recuerdo que estaba me estaba cayendo hasta que llego Cloud-responde Mina  
Bueno mejor te dejamos descansar Mina-Sugiere Tifa  
Esta bien-dice Mina, mientras que los dos visitantes abandonan la habitación.

Cloud se encontraba en la casa de Tifa sentado en el sofá, mientras que veía como la dueña de la casa se dirigía a la cocina para servir un poco de café para el muchacho herido y para ella misma, y a la misma vez charlaban.

Pudiste ser un poco mas amable con ella, Cloud-le reclama Tifa  
Ahora que lo dices tienes razón- dice Cloud  
Pero es extraño que Mina no recordara nada¿no lo crees?-Dice Tifa  
Era lo que estaba pensando, yo creo que hay algo mas-dice Cloud, mientras que Tifa le llenada su taza a Cloud.  
¿Tu crees?-pregunta Tifa  
Claro, pero lo malo es que paso esto cuando íbamos a dar una vuelta tu y yo-dice Cloud  
¿Una vuelta?- dice Tifa algo sonrojada  
Eh……Claro-dijo Tifa un poco sonrojada ¿Por qué no?-continuo con una sonrisa

Bien, vendré por ti mañana-dice Cloud, mientras que él abandonada la casa de Tifa.

Durante la noche, Tifa estaba acostada pensando por que la actitud de Cloud cambió tan repentinamente.

Que raro, durante nuestra aventura jamás me había invitado a algún lado, siempre fui yo lo que lo hacia-pensaba Tifa, mientras se acomodaba en las sabanas de seda.

Aun que……….me gusto que el me halla invitado-Tifa se sonrojó

Pero, de todas maneras estoy preocupada por su actitud, bueno se lo preguntaré mañana.

Mientras tanto en las montañas, Cloud caminaba por el camino rumbó al reactor cuando de repente, se escuchó una explosión cerca del Reactor Mako, Cloud corrió hacia el lugar, cuando llegó al lugar observó que estaban varios monstruos en el lugar.

Es extraño…. (Yo pensaba que habíamos acabado con todos los monstruos del lugar)-murmuró Cloud mientras sacaba su enorme espada para atacar a las bestias. Atacó a la primera bestia dándole un tremendo sablazo, pero se dio cuenta que cuando la atacó, la bestia tenia un pequeño símbolo en la cabeza, uno que jamás había visto en su vida. La bestia se puso de pie casi de inmediato.

Demonios... (Se suponía que con un ataque esta basura seria eliminada)-dijo Cloud, cuando vio a la bestia de pie. Pero sin darse cuenta varias bestias estaban alrededor de el. Así que quieren jugar…….bueno que esperan! -grito Cloud, Cloud ataca a las bestias, tuvo que utilizar toda su habilidad para esquivar y contraatacar a las poderosas bestias, pero en medio de todo eso, él tuvo un recuerdo en su mente.

NO……no, ahora no-decía Cloud mientras se nublaba su mente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------->

Cloud, Cloud, ven rápido, mira lo que esta por allá-gritaba un niño

Ahí voy-respondía Cloud

Los que estaban viendo los dos niños era un monstruo muerto, los dos niños estaban asombrados por aquel gigante sin vida.

Wow¿lo puedes creer Cloud? Por que yo no-decía el niño

Esto no es un sueño, verdad? Entonces si lo creo-respondió el pequeño Cloud

¿Le decimos a Tifa y a los demás?-preguntó el pequeño

Si, pero a ningún adulto, sino ya no seria nuestro secreto-contestó Cloud

Vale…….pe...pe...per….pero……-dijo el niño que no alcanzó a terminar la frase, por que el enorme animal se empezaba mover.

Los dos niños se quedaron impactados, cuando el gran animal se puso de pie, el animal los vio solo soltó un sonido. Hasta que por fin tras varios segundos, Cloud reaccionó y le grito al otro niño

¡Hay que salir de aquí!-gritó Cloud

Pero…. ¿cómo?-respondió el otro niño

Si le damos la vuelta a la montaña seguramente lo perdemos-dijo Cloud algo alarmado

Grrrrrrr-gruño el animal

¡Vamonos!-grito el pequeño

Los dos niños empezaron a correr, pero el sonido de sus zapatos alarmó a un mas a la bestia de su presencia, y los empezó a perseguir, ya le habían dado media vuelta a la montaña (que rápidos son, no?), pero cuando voltearon atrás, la bestia estaba mas o menos a 4 metros de ellos, hasta que llegaron a un puente. Los niños corrieron por el puente, pero la bestia se acercaba mas a ellos, los 3 seres estaban en le puente, Cloud estaba a punto de pasar, pero se estaba venciendo el puente. El monstruo lanzo fuego que paso cerca de los dos niños, Cloud había pasado pero cuando voltio a ver a su amigo, el puente se empezó a desplomar, solamente Cloud pudo observar como caían tanto el feroz monstruo como el pequeño.

¡Clooouuuuuuudddd¡Ayúdame!-grito el pequeño niño mientras caía desde lo mas alto de la montaña

¡Nooooooooooo¡Looooooyyyyyyydddd!-grito Cloud mientras lo veía caer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Cloud recobra la conciencia, pero se da cuenta que esta en el hospital con varias heridas, estaba usando una de las batas del hospital, sentía un leve brisa que venia desde afuera de su habitación por la ventana, observa alguien a su lado, una persona familiar y que resulta ser Tifa esta durmiendo justo a su lado.

Tifa…. (¿Qué hago aquí?)–dice Cloud, cuando se despierta Tifa y se da cuenta que su "querido amigo" abre los ojos

Cloud, me alegra que estés bien-dice Tifa abrazando a Cloud

¿Qué paso? (Que sueño mas raro)-pregunta Cloud

Eso es lo único que puedes decir después de tres días de estar inconciente-le reclama Tifa-sabes con un simple "hola" hubiera estado bien-sigue reclamando Tifa

Cálmate, Tifa-dice tranquilamente Cloud-Dime¿tres días?-pregunta confundido Cloud

Si, pero yo te cuide todo este tiempo-dijo Tifa

Gracias… (Tanto le importo)-dice Cloud

Se quedaron viendo durante un tiempo a los ojos, mientras se escuchaban los grillos en la fría noche, las calles se empezaron a iluminar, se empezaba a sentir un aire de tensión, Tifa empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa cariñosa, pero de repente Cloud rompe ese silencio

Diablos… ¿Se suponía que saldríamos tu y yo, verdad?-pregunto algo enojado Cloud

Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas bien-responde una sonriente Tifa

Tifa…-decía Cloud mientras acomodaba cariñosamente el cabello de Tifa

Te tengo una buena noticia-dice Tifa

¿Cuál?-dice el hombre herido

Mina ya se encuentra bien-dice alegremente Tifa

¿En serio?-responde Cloud

Si, te esta esperando afuera-dice Tifa

Bien, pues es hora de que me pare-dice Cloud

No, no lo hagas-dice Tifa sorprendida mientras que Cloud se ponía de pie

Muy tarde, ya lo hice-dice Cloud

Salen la pareja de la habitación y Cloud se encuentra a Mina, Mina sonríe de ver a su héroe en buen estado. Después los tres deciden ir a un restaurante a comer al día siguiente, Cloud llevaba una playera blanca, unos pantalones cafés y una chaqueta azul oscura, Tifa su puso un escote, unos jeans ajustados, Mina llevaba jeans y una playera amarilla, mientras comían (que por cierto Cloud comía a montones), Tifa decide ir al "tocador" y deja a sus amigos en la mesa.

Dime, Mina-dice Cloud a una desconcertada Mina

S...Si-dice Mina algo nerviosa

Nos dijiste que no recordabas nada¿verdad?-pregunta Cloud

Aja-responde Mina

A mi me ocurrió lo mismo, no recuerdo lo que paso hace 3 días-dice Cloud-mientras combatía a unas bestias-continuo Cloud

Ah-dijo Mina

Eso es muy extraño-dijo Cloud

Eso creo-dijo Mina algo nerviosa

Ya regrese-dijo Tifa que regresaba del tocador-¿me perdí de algo?-preguntó Tifa algo curiosa

No, nada-respondió enseguida Cloud

Por cierto¿Qué hacías en las montañas Cloud?-pregunto Tifa nuevamente curiosa

Mmm…había escuchado unos rumores sobre un mago que vivía en lo más profundo de las montañas-contestó Cloud

Pero, para que fueras a mitad de la noche, ese mago debe de tener algo de especial¿verdad?-dijo Tifa-cuando dijo eso, Cloud tomó una cara mas seria de lo normal

Ese mago…ese mago…dicen que es capaz de resucitar a las personas-dijo Cloud con un tono demasiado serio

¡Hm¿Es posible?-dijo Tifa sorprendida-Pero…pero…Cloud… ¡Lo que tratabas de hacer, era ver al mago para que reviviera a Aeris¿verdad!-dijo Tifa aun sorprendida, Cloud se quedó en silencio un momento.

La gente del restaurante volteo a ver lo que pasaba. Tifa se calmó un poco y tomó asiento. Después hubo un silencio que duró como 10 minutos, hasta que…

¿Quién es Aeris?-preguntó Mina

Aeris… (No te lo perdonare Sephiroth)-suspiró Cloud

Era una muy buena amiga de nosotros, Mina-continúo Tifa con una sonrisa, Mina se acerco a Tifa

_¿Qué le pasa a Cloud?_-preguntó Mina a Tifa en una voz baja

_Es que era una persona muy importante para Cloud, por eso esta así-_contestó Tifa a la pequeña curiosa

Después de comer, los tres decidieron ir a la plaza (mas bien decidieron Tifa y Mina, ya que Cloud seguía perdido), después comieron un helado, pasearon por el campo hasta el anochecer.

Mmmmm….ya es de noche-dijo Mina alegremente

Si, yo creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir-dijo Tifa en un tono mandón

Esta bien-dijo Mina-Buenas noches-dijo Mina mientras se metía a la casa de Tifa

¿Todavía no la olvidas, verdad?-dijo Tifa

No, pero ya me había acostumbrado a que no estuviera-dijo Cloud-Pero, cuando me entere del poder del mago, no lo pensé dos veces, quería verla una vez mas para poderme despedirme de ella-dijo Cloud en un tono frió

Yo también habría hecho lo mismo-dijo Tifa mientras se sentaba en una banca de la plaza

Pero paso algo extraño-dijo Cloud que se estaba sentando a lado de Tifa-Cuando iba en la montaña, me encontré con unos monstruos-dijo Cloud

¿Monstruos?-preguntó Tifa algo sorprendida-Creí que ya los habíamos eliminado

Si, yo también pensé lo mismo-dijo Cloud-pero esos monstruos tenían algo raro

¿Raro?-preguntó Tifa

Cada vez que pensaba que los había vencido, se volvían a poner de pie, no lo creía-dijo Cloud

¿Qué?-dijo Tifa

Tenían un símbolo muy raro en la frente-dijo Cloud

¿Símbolo¿Qué clase de símbolo?-preguntó Tifa

No lo sé (¿Por qué no morían?)-dijo Cloud

Bueno, eso no importa-dijo Tifa-Lo que importa es que estas bien-dijo Tifa mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Cloud

Creo que tienes razón (No estoy bien)-dijo Cloud mientras que le ponía la chaqueta que traía a Tifa

Oye Cloud¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Tifa

Voy a ver a ese mago-contestó Cloud

Iré contigo (Se siente bien estar a tu lado)-dijo Tifa

No, Tifa-dijo Cloud- tú ya tienes una vida aquí Tifa, yo solo soy mercenario, aparte tienes que cuidar a Mina-continuo Cloud

Pero necesitaras toda la ayuda posible, así que iré contigo no importa que-dijo Tifa en un tono desafiante

_Tifa…_ (No tienes idea de lo que me ocurre)-susurró Cloud

No digas nada, Cloud-dijo Tifa-Solo quiero gozar este momento…contigo-dijo Tifa que se acomodaba mas en el hombro de Cloud…

_Fin del capitulo_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, ahora empezara a ponerse mas interesante (eso quiero creer xD)

Recuerden:

Lo que esta (entre parentesis) es pensamiento

Y lo que esta #entre esto es un flashback

Capitulo II

En la mañana siguiente, Cloud y Tifa se preparaban para ir en busca del mago, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse, Mina los alcanzó…

Hey¿A dónde van?-preguntó Mina

Vamos a buscar a alguien-dijo Tifa con una sonrisa

¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-preguntó Mina

No-dijo Cloud en un tono serio-Tu no puedes ir, es muy peligroso para ti-continuo Cloud

Pero…-dijo Mina en un tono triste

Tiene razón Cloud, es demasiado peligroso para ti-dijo Tifa

Esta bien, me quedaré-dijo Mina en un tono todavía más triste

Vamonos-dijo Cloud

Vamos-afirmó Tifa

Mina miraba como las dos personas caminaban hasta perderse entre las montañas, a cabo de un buen tiempo, mientras caminaban Tifa observó que la cara de Cloud era fría y muy seria, estaba a punto de decir algo a Cloud, pero de repente se escuchó un sonido…

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Tifa algo sorprendida por el ruido

Fue una bala-contestó Cloud, después se escucharon varios sonidos de espada y unos cuantos rugidos.

Alguien debe de estar peleando-dijo Tifa

Vamos a ver-dijo Cloud

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la pareja vio como una persona peleaba con unas bestias que eran familiares para Cloud, el desconocido tenia el pelo largo de color café, traía puesto un pantalón blanco con unas botas medievales, una camisa blanca y una casaca medieval de color azul que le cubría parte del rostro, y un cinturón holgado donde guardaba sus armas, la persona se movía a una gran velocidad, mientras que disparada una gran arma y con la otra mano usaba una espada, la pareja se quedó asombrada con los movimientos de aquella persona, Cloud pensaba que la persona no podría derrotar a las bestias, pero tras varios momentos de combate, la persona convocó una gran bestia de color negro que se parecía a Bahamut (Bahamut en el juego FF7 es una criatura que se parecía a un dragón y que tenia un gran poder), tanto Cloud como Tifa quedaron impactados que aquella persona pudiera convocar una criatura tan grande y poderosa, el dragón acabo a todas las bestias con un solo zarpazo, después de eso desapareció, la persona se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pareja y empezó a atacar a uno de la pareja que resultó ser Cloud, que sin perder tiempo se lanzó en contra del desconocido,misma acción que hizo el hombre misterioso.

Cloud empezó atacando con la enorme espada pero la velocidad del hombre era demasiada para la vista de Cloud, el hombre disparó una vez mas, Cloud apenas pudo bloquear el disparo, pero se dio cuenta que el disparo fue una distracción y el verdadero ataque era la espada del desconocido, Cloud pudo esquivar el sablazo del desconocido gracias a sus reflejos, Cloud contraatacó con su espada pero una vez mas la velocidad del desconocido superaba a la del héroe, mientras esto ocurría Tifa se preparaba para atacar al desconocido.

¡Voy a ayudarte Cloud!-gritó Tifa mientras corría hacia el lugar de la batalla

¡No te metas, esta batalla es mía!-respondió Cloud

¡Tienes espíritu muchacho!-gritó el desconocido

Cloud empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques, Cloud creyó que sus ataques serian suficientemente rapidos para dañar al enemigo, pero era todavía muy lento comparado con la velocidad del desconocido mientras este disparaba y atacaba con la espada a Cloud al mismo tiempo, uno de los ataques de Cloud alcanzo a romper parte de la casaca que le cubría el rostro, Cloud vio que detrás de eso, el desconocido tenia una cicatriz en la cara, al darse cuenta de ello, el desconocido hizo un ataque con su espada que mandó a volar a Cloud. Después de segundos, Cloud se puso de pie, pero el desconocido abandono su posición de combate.

Tienes una buena habilidad con esa arma-dijo el desconocido-Diría que por como usas esa enorme espada, eres parte de SOLDADO¿verdad?-continuo el desconocido

Era-dijo Cloud- Ya no soy parte de esa tontería-continuo Cloud

Ya veo-dijo el desconocido- Eres buen contrincante para calentar-dijo el desconocido en un tono burlón

¿Qué!-dijo Cloud-¿Quién diablos crees que eres?-pregunto Cloud en un tono desafiante

¿Quién soy?-dijo el desconocido-Mi nombre es Yago, y soy un caza recompensas-continuo el hombre

Más bien diría que eres un convocador-dijo Cloud

¿Lo dices por Anlos?-preguntó Yago

¿Así llamas al dragón que convocaste?-pregunta Cloud

Si¿tienes algún problema con eso, niño?-responde Yago

Ahora lo veras-dijo Cloud mientras asumía su posición de ataque

No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo niño-dijo Yago- Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, nos vemos mocoso-dijo Yago mientras corría hacia lo profundo de las montañas

En ese momento Tifa había llegado al lugar de la batalla, Cloud solo veía como desaparecía la figura de Yago en el horizonte oscuro de las montañas llenas de peligro, Tifa se paró a lado Cloud durante un tiempo, pero Cloud solo permanecía observando la ruta que tomo el caza recompensas que lo hizo quedar mal, y al mismo tiempo se convertiría en su nueva ruta.

¿Qué sucedió Cloud?- peguntó Tifa algo alarmada

Ese sujeto… (Me las pagaras Yago)-es lo único que pudo decir Cloud

¿Quién era ese tipo?-Tifa nuevamente parecía preocupada por la situación de Cloud

Era un caza recompensas llamado Yago- contesto Cloud en un tono frío, pero Tifa había visto una herida en el brazo izquierdo de Cloud

¡Cloud, estas herido- dijo Tifa que trataba de ver la gravedad de la herida de Cloud

No es grave-dijo Cloud, cuando rompía un pedazo de su playera para cubrirse la herida-Vamonos- dijo Cloud mientras volvía a andar

Esta bien-dijo Tifa corriendo tras Cloud

Caminaron un par de horas, pasaron a través de grandes riscos, una zona de derrumbe y varias cuevas que eran bastantes oscuras, después de pasar las grandes montañas llegaron a un lugar donde se tenia una vista increíble de un bosque verde como si fuera el clímax de la primavera, mientras Tifa admiraba el hermoso paisaje que se les presentaba, Cloud solo pensaba en dos cosas: la primera y la mas importante, el mago que traería a la vida a Aeris, y la segunda, el hombre que se había burlado de lo único que Cloud sabia hacer a la perfección, Yago.

Cuando la pareja caminaba a través de ese hermoso bosque, Tifa solo miraba la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Cloud en ese momento, hasta que se animo a hablar con su acompañante.

¿Cloud?-pregunto Tifa un poco preocupada

Si, dime-respondió Cloud en un tono frío

¿Podemos descansar?-pregunto Tifa con una cara de niña pequeña

Seguro, ha sido un largo viaje-dijo Cloud en un tono todavía frío, pero en ese momento empezó a caer una tormenta que parecía un diluvio.

Mira Cloud, ahí hay una cueva-dijo Tifa, la ropa de Tifa se empezaba a empapar y eso le preocupaba por que no traía otra

Vamos ahí-dijo Cloud, mientras recogía un poco de madera para la fogata-Adelántate-dijo Cloud todavía serio

Esta bien (¿Qué te sucede Cloud?)-dijo Tifa en un tono triste, cuando empezó a correr hacia la oscura y desconocida cueva que había hallado

Cuando Cloud por fin encendió la fogata, la iluminación permitió a los dos personajes apreciar las estalactitas de la cueva, eran varias en distintas formas y tamaños, a Tifa le encantaba lo hermoso y sin duda eso eran algo maravilloso, pero por otro lado Cloud solo miraba las chispas que producía la pequeña fogata que calentaba a la pareja solitaria. Pasaron las horas, y nada más se escuchaba los truenos y las gotas de lluvia que caían sin parar en el hermoso bosque verde, mientras la pareja solo esperaba a que acabara la terrible tormenta para reiniciar su búsqueda del famoso mago.

¿Cloud¿Sabes donde queda exactamente la casa del mago?- pregunto Tifa algo inquieta que observaba la lluvia

No se exactamente, pero si se por donde se encuentra-respondió Cloud que seguía viendo la fogata

¿Crees que este bien Mina?-pregunto Tifa algo preocupada

Claro, es una niña muy fuerte-contesto Cloud

Pero…lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué hacia una pequeña niña en esas peligrosas montañas?-pregunto Tifa

Es una buena pregunta-es lo único que dijo Cloud-Pero lo que importa es que este bien-dijo Cloud tras varios segundos de silencio

Tienes razón-dijo Tifa con una sonrisa-Cloud me tienes preocupada-dijo Tifa mirando a Cloud

Y… ¿eso?-dijo Cloud sin prestarle atención a la mirada de Tifa

Cloud, has estado mas callado y serio de lo normal, y esa mirada que tienes no me gusta mucho¿sabes?-dijo Tifa preocupada

Lo se...pero no dejo de pensar que haya una persona mas fuerte que yo, y aparte me preocupa que venga por el mismo camino que nosotros-dijo Cloud mirando a Tifa

No creerás... ¿Que vaya a ver al mago, o si?-pregunto Tifa algo seria

Si lo creo (No nos ganaras Yago)-respondió Cloud

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la terrible tormenta acabo, y los dos personajes decidieron que era momento de ponerse en marcha, ahora el bosque se veía mas hermoso con el sol calentando a las aturdidas plantas que goteaban los restos de lluvia, era realmente hermoso, y a Tifa le encantaba ver ese tipo de paisaje. Caminaron varios minutos, hasta que vieron una luz roja que venia de una parte del verde bosque, Cloud y Tifa decidieron que deberían echar un vistazo a esa extraña pero hermosa luz roja.

Al acercarse al destello de color rojo, se encontraron un hermoso lago, era un lago azul puro que reflejaba la luz del sol y el cielo, el agua era tan transparente que se podía ver varios bancos de peces, los dos se quedaron viendo el hermoso lago y comprendieron que por eso el bosque era tan hermoso y eso era debido al lago que tiene en le centro que nutre los árboles que son tan altos y tanta fauna en el.

Al mirar a un costado del lago, los dos vieron a una persona que flotaba en el aire, se les pareció familiar ese extraño ser humano que estaba ahí tan tranquilo, pero al mirar de mas cerca reconocieron una larga capa desgastada de color rojo y se dieron cuenta que solo una persona podía tener ese tipo de atuendo.

¡Vincent¿Eres tu?-gritó Tifa que corría para saludar a esa persona que no había visto en mucho tiempo, la persona volteo de inmediato para ver a la persona que la llamaba(Los que no sepan quien es Vincent; es un personaje de FF7, que es un muerto viviente que usa pantalón negro, una capa roja que le cubre parte del rostro y una bandana del mismo color de la capa, es callado y misterioso)

Tifa- dijo tranquilamente el misterioso sujeto

¡Si eres tu!-dijo Tifa mientras daba una sonrisa a su viejo amigo

¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo, Vincent?-preguntó Cloud desde mas lejos

Cloud-dijo Vincent otra vez tranquilamente

Dinos¿Qué has hecho todo este rato?-dijo Tifa feliz

He estado buscando la paz eterna, pero no la he encontrado-dijo Vincent que veía el hermoso lago

¿Paz, no me dirás que te piensas "ir" Vincent-dijo Tifa algo triste

Es lo único que me queda por hacer-dijo Vincent-Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Vincent nuevamente

Vamos en busca de un mago-dijo Cloud que se acercaba hacia el personaje de capa roja

Se rumora que puede revivir a la gente, así que lo iremos a ver, para que reviva a Aeris-dijo Tifa con ánimo

Ya veo-dijo el misterioso personaje-El único mago que se encuentra por estos rumbos-dijo Vincent tras varios momentos de silencio

Es el mago Dionisio-continuo el personaje misterioso

¿Dionisio?-pregunto Cloud algo interesado-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto de nuevo Cloud

He viajado mucho tiempo por el mundo-contesto Vincent muy tranquilamente

Y ¿sabes donde esta?-pregunto Tifa

Esta en una pequeña cabaña al norte de la siguiente ciudad, pasando este hermoso bosque-dijo Vincent, en ese momento paso una leve brisa por el bosque

De acuerdo-dijo Cloud-Vamonos Tifa-continuo Cloud

Esta bien-dijo Tifa que corría atrás de Cloud-Cuídate Vincent-dijo Tifa al misterios personaje

Espera, Cloud-dijo Vincent que por primera ves dejo de meditar y se puso de pie

Hm...¿Que ocurre Vincent?-pregunto Cloud algo inquieto

Cuida tu salud-dijo Vincent, cuando dijo esto Vincent, Cloud se quedo perplejo

¿Qué? (¿Cómo supiste de eso Vincent)-pregunto Cloud muy inquieto por lo que le dijo el hombre solitario

Conozco tu secreto, Cloud-dijo Vincent que en ese momento abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Cloud

Ya veo...conoces lo que me esta pasando-dijo Cloud algo calmado

Diría que te queda como 3 o 4 días, así que cuídate y no pierdas tiempo-dijo Vincent tranquilamente

Me cuidare, nos vemos Vincent-dijo Cloud mientras caminaba hacia lo profundo del bosque

_Lastima que no hay cura_-susurro Vincent mientras volvía a meditar

Tras pasar varias horas, los compañeros de viaje habían pasado el hermoso bosque que desde hace unos momentos empezó a dejar de ser verde y se empezaban a caer las hojas, los dos se preguntaban por que de este acontecimiento, y tras varios momentos de haber dejado el bosque un extraño movimiento los sorprendió y nada mas veían como el bosque que ahora estaba seco se empezaba a hundir en lo profundo de la tierra.

Oh no¡¿Vincent!-grito Tifa mientras veía esa asombrosa imagen que se les presentaba

Tranquila Tifa-dijo Cloud-Seguramente esta bien-dijo Cloud esto para clamar un poco a su compañera

El bosque solo fue un espejismo, ya que solamente fue creado por la meditación de Vincent (ahora comprendo lo que planeabas Vincent)-dijo Cloud en un tono serio

Ya veo, pero ¿Cómo sabes que fue por el poder de Vincent?-preguntó Tifa que veía la cara de su compañero

No lo se, pero eso es lo que quiero creer (Gracias Vincent por tu ayuda)-dijo Cloud algo nervioso

Después de eso, los dos viajeros se pusieron de nuevo en marcha en busca del mago, tras varias horas de camino, el día se acababa y la noche empezaba a caer, la luna empezaba a brillar encima de los personajes que caminaban a través de una ruta que estaba rodeada por un hermoso campo verde y con varias flores y unos cuantos animales, cuando creían que tenían que dormir bajos las estrellas, se llevaron la sorpresa de varias luces que salían de atrás de un pequeño sendero, los dos caminaron mas rápido para investigar el origen de esa luces de varios colores, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que las luces venían de un lugar muy especial: una ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de esa ciudad, lo primero que buscaron fue un lugar para descansar, para su sorpresa había una pequeña posada donde decidieron pasar la noche, pidieron un cuarto (que suerte para Cloud¿no?), mientras Tifa tomaba un baño caliente, Cloud miraba hacia la ventana pensando en lo que le había dicho Vincent.

Cloud¿Qué te dijo Vincent?-pregunto Tifa desde el baño

Me dijo que tuviera cuidado, eso es todo-dijo Cloud mientras veía su brazo derecho ya que presentaba unos puntos morados bastantes notables.

¿No vas a tomar un baño?-dijo Tifa que salía del baño con una toalla que cubría todo su escultural cuerpo y se secaba su cabello

Claro-dijo Cloud que se cubría su brazo derecho para que Tifa no viera su extraño estado

Cuando Cloud salio del baño, se dio cuenta que Tifa ya estaba en la cama durmiendo como un ángel, lo único que Cloud hizo fue acostarse en el otro lado de la enorme cama, pero de repente sintió la mirada de Tifa que lo observaba

Cloud¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Tifa en voz baja-He visto que te cubres mucho el brazo derecho-continuo Tifa en un tono triste

No es nada-dijo Cloud-Mejor descansa Tifa, hoy ha sido un día largo-dijo Cloud

Esta bien-dijo Tifa mientras que abrazaba a Cloud por la espalda

Cloud sentía un calido calor que venia por parte de Tifa, pero para su sorpresa Tifa ya había caído en un sueño profundo, Cloud se dio cuenta del enorme cansancio de la chica que lo acompañaba, pero el solo podía ver la condición de su brazo que lo preocupaba cada día más.

_Fin del capitulo_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

A la mañana siguiente, los dos viajeros le preguntaron a la gente que donde se encontraba el mago Dionisio, pero para su mala fortuna ninguna persona sabia donde se encontraba dicha persona, había pasado medio día y el calor en la ciudad empezaba a aumentar y la mayoría de la gente deseaba un poco lluvia incluyendo a los dos viajeros, estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, por que nadie sabia del paradero del mago, caminaban en una calle, pero Cloud vio que en uno de los establecimientos del lugar, había un grupo de ladrones robando mercancía de una tienda.

Cloud sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta el lugar del crimen y se preparaba a atacar con su gran arma, pero se dio cuenta que uno de los ladrones tenia a un pobre ancianito, Cloud dudó un poco en atacar, pero Tifa que vio el crimen arremetió contra ellos, Tifa lanzó un par de golpes a la cabeza y al estomago de uno de ellos; esto por resultado ocasiono la muerte a uno de los tres ladrones, Cloud al ver la determinación de su compañera, deicidio blandir su gran arma al suelo provocando una onda de energía que se dirigía a uno de ellos, el resultado fue la desintegración del segundo ladrón, el tercer ladrón saco una pistola y se la puso en la cabeza al anciano, tanto Cloud como Tifa dudaron en atacar al criminal:

No podrán hacerme daño-dijo el ladrón

Eso lo veremos-dijo una voz desde más lejos

Esa voz la conozco-dijo Cloud, mientras que todos volteaban a ver de quien se trataba

Solamente desde un edificio, en el techo se alcanzaba a distinguir una silueta que apuntaba su gran arma hacia el lugar del crimen, solamente se escucho un disparo que fue tan rápido que al ladrón no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Cloud solo conocía dos personas que podían disparar a tal velocidad: una de ellas, era Vincent, pero imposible que estuviera ahí, por que a el no le importa salvar a la gente; y la otra era, la persona que puso en ridículo a Cloud, se esta refiriendo a Yago.

Cuando la gente vio que el ladrón había muerto por el balazo del caza recompensas, la silueta del héroe había desaparecido del edificio, el anciano agradecido por el acto le dio las gracias a la pareja de visitantes, Cloud lo detuvo para...

Espere, anciano-dijo Cloud que seguía mirando al edificio donde se encontraba su rival

¿Me hablas a mi?-dijo el anciano

Si-dijo Tifa que veía al anciano

¿Qué se les ofrece jóvenes?-dijo el anciano que se acercaba a la pareja

Usted sabe ¿Dónde esta el mago Dionisio?-pregunto Tifa

Si señorita-dijo el anciano

¿Nos puede enseñar el camino?-pregunto Tifa con una sonrisa

Síganme-dijo el anciano que caminaba en dirección al norte

Vamos Cloud-dijo Tifa que veía como Cloud seguía poniendo atención al edificio

El anciano llevo a la pareja por toda la ciudad, hasta que los enormes edificios empezaron a convertirse en pequeñas casas, y después el anciano se paro enfrente de ellos y les dijo que la cabaña del mago se encontraba cerca de ahí, el anciano les señalo la ruta que deberían de tomar, los jóvenes le dieron las gracias al anciano y continuaron su camino hacia la ruta que le enseño el anciano.

Los campos verdes empezaron a aparecer en el paisaje mientras que los dos viajeros continuaban su camino en busca del mago, Tifa se emocionaba de ver tanta naturaleza mientras que Cloud no prestaba atención a la enorme cantidad de vida natural que tenia alrededor. Pero de repente Cloud y Tifa se detuvieron ya que aparecía otro bosque enfrente de ellos, pero este bosque tenia un ambiente totalmente opuesto al anterior bosque.

No perdieron tiempo, y se adentraron en el oscuro bosque que les aguardaba un par de sorpresas, pero en medio del bosque, Cloud empezaba a caminar un poco más lento que Tifa, ya que la mente se le empezaba a nublar poco a poco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Un pequeño niño corría hacia un pueblo, la gente observaba que el niño tenia una cara de asustado y a la misma vez de desesperación, el niño se metió en un establecimiento que era el lugar donde entrenaba el maestro de artes marciales, el niño busco al maestro hasta que lo encontró entrenando en el gimnasio

¡Maestro!, ¡Maestro!-gritaba el niño con desesperación

¿Qué sucede Cloud?-dijo el maestro que se secaba el sudor

Venga, Loyd se ha caído del puente en la montaña-dijo Cloud muy asustado

¡Que!-grito el maestro que salio corriendo de su hogar

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde supuestamente debían de estar los cuerpos de los seres que cayeron desde lo mas alto de la montaña, lo único que vieron tanto el maestro como el pequeño niño asustado eran dos charcos de sangre de diferente color, uno de ellos era morada que suponían era del monstruo y la otra era roja que obviamente era del pequeño Loyd.

El maestro solamente dio media vuelta y se marcho al pueblo, Cloud voltea y le dice...

¡¿Por qué se va así?!-grito el pequeño niño

No hay nada que hacer, Cloud, la única respuesta es que se los hayan llevado-dijo el maestro que ni siquiera volteo a ver al pequeño Cloud, que veía los dos charcos del liquido vital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

¡Cloud!, ¡Cloud!-gritaba Tifa algo preocupada por su amigo

T...Tifa-dijo Cloud

Cloud, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Tifa que veía a su compañero

Si, estoy bien, pongámonos en marcha Tifa-decía Cloud mientras se ponía de pie

Caminaron un rato entre ese oscuro bosque, pero un sonido los alarmo, Cloud saco su espada y se puso en guardia igual que Tifa, solamente se podían ver varios ojos de color rojo alrededor de ellos escondidos entre el bosque, paso un instante para que los atacantes arremetieran sobre los viajeros, las bestias que los atacaban tenían el mismo símbolo que tenían las que atacaron a Cloud y a Yago, pero ahora las bestias eran mas grandes y feroces.

Una de ellas rasguño el brazo de Tifa mientras ella peleaba con dos de esa manada de bestias, Tifa se agarro el brazo, las bestias no perdieron tiempo en atacar a la muchacha herida, pero un gran sable se interponía en su camino, Cloud hizo una gran onda de poder que provoco un gran daño en las bestias, pero había un problema mientras mas mataban mas bestias aparecían, era una batalla sin fin.

Cloud y Tifa se vieron rodeados por lo que parecía un ejercito de bestias feroces, Cloud protegía a la muchacha herida, pero había un pequeño detalle: ambos ya estaban cansados por esa larga pelea, pero cuando creían que iba a ser su fin, un silbido que salio desde una pequeña porción de tierra hicieron que las bestias se detuvieron a centímetros de ellos, tanto Cloud como la herida Tifa se preguntaban por que detuvieron su ataque.

Cloud miro en dirección al montón de tierra y observo una silueta que estaba parada sobre ese montículo de tierra.

Mmm...Que interesante-dijo la sombra-Han mantenido una larga pelea con mis bestias-continuo el desconocido

¿Tus bestias?-dijo Cloud

Asi es, yo controlo a estos seres que ven-dijo la sombra mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Muéstrate-ordeno Cloud

De acuerdo, dejare que vean al ultimo ser de sus vidas-dijo el desconocido mientras caminaba hacia la luz

El desconocido era blanco, su pelo era de color blanco, los ojos de color amarillo, llevaba un pantalón negro con unas botas cortas del mismo color, también llevaba un chaleco largo de color negro con ribetes blancos alrededor del chaleco y en la espalda levaba el símbolo que llevaban las bestias, acompañado con guantes del mismo color de su atuendo.

¿Quién eres?-pregunto Cloud mirando al desconocido

Mi nombre es Loyd, el rey mágico-contesto el chico peliblanco.

¡¿Loyd?!-dijo Cloud y Tifa bastantes sorprendidos por el nombre del muchacho

¿Por qué se sorprenden?-pregunto Loyd algo confundido

Olvídalo... (No se parece en nada)-dijo Cloud asumiendo su posición de ataque

Parece que quieres morir-dijo Loyd que mostró una leve risa-Bien, pues cumpliré tu deseo-continuo Loyd mas serio

Inténtalo- dijo Cloud en tono desafiante

¡Ataquen bestias!-grito Loyd mientras se iluminaban sus ojos amarillos

Las bestias no dudaron en atacar a la pareja, Cloud pudo defenderse a la perfección, pero el problema lo tenia Tifa ya que tenia su brazo lastimado, poco a poco parecía que la herida de Tifa afectaba sus ataques, pero seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por no darse por vencida, Loyd se dio cuenta de eso y mando mas bestias en contra de Tifa, eran demasiadas para Tifa.

Agh... (No podré aguantar mucho tiempo)-dijo Tifa que sufría por los ataques de las bestias

Tifa-dijo Tifa que no podía auxiliar a su compañera por que estaba ocupado pelando con las demás bestias que eran bastantes

Cloud observaba que su compañera perdía sus energías y no lo pensó dos veces en ir a rescatarla, pero las bestias no se lo permitían. Cloud desesperado, hizo un ataque muy poderoso son su enorme espada que fue abriendo paso hacia su compañera herida. Pero cuando parecía que Tifa iba a morir a garras de las bestias, una espada se interpuso entre ella y una muerte segura.

Hm...¿Que es esto?-pregunto Tifa

¿Estas bien Tifa?-pregunto Cloud mientras cubría con su cuerpo a Tifa

Cloud-dijo Tifa

Sin perder tiempo, Cloud cargo a Tifa y empezó a correr hacia el oscuro bosque, tras varios minutos de correr, llegaron a un pequeño rincón cerca de un gran árbol.

Hay que escapar-dijo Cloud que veía la gravedad de la herida del brazo de Tifa

Cloud, pero si tu también estas herido-dijo Tifa que veía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo de Cloud

No importa mi estado, lo que importa es la tuya-dijo Cloud mientras rompía un pedazo de su playera para hacer un vendaje al brazo de Tifa

Pero Cloud-es lo que alcanzo a decir Tifa por que Cloud se ponía de pie para pelear de nuevo

Escapa Tifa, yo me encargare de ellos-dijo Cloud que se ponía en marcha para pelear con las bestias

Cloud empezó a correr en dirección a las bestias, las bestias no perdieron tiempo en lanzarse en contra de su enemigo, pero antes de que se confrontaran, un disparo advirtió a las bestias de peligro y retrocedieron igual que Cloud que buscaba al agresor que disparo.

Todavía es muy temprano para que mueras, niño-dijo una voz muy familiar a Cloud

Eres tú, Yago-dijo Cloud que localizo a su rival en un árbol bastante alto

Te enseñare como se hace-dijo Yago demasiado confiado

De repente Yago empezó a disparar en contra de las bestias, elimino a varias pero seguían siendo bastantes, Yago se abalanzó contra las restantes y saco su espada. Repartió varios sablazos que eliminaron a varias bestias mas, pero llego un momento que estaba rodeado por las bestias poseídas, cuando Cloud pensaba que Yago estaba acabado, Yago hizo que su espada tuviera un color rojo brillante que ilumino al bosque, Yago no perdió tiempo en desatar su poder, solamente giro su espada alrededor de el y varios espíritus salían de la espada, los espíritus atacaban a las bestias que morían al contacto con los seres del otro mundo.

En un santiamén Yago se encontraba en el centro de un gran circulo de cenizas que dejaron las bestias, Yago estaba muy sonriente con los resultados que obtuvo, pero un látigo azoto enfrente de el que provoco que diera un salto para evitar el golpe.

Como te atreves a matar a mis bestias- dijo Loyd en un tono enojado

Vamos solamente fue un juego- dijo Yago en un tono burlón

Fue algo impactante tu ataque, extraño-dijo Loyd

Se llama Krakenryuken-dijo Yago algo presumido

Así que te crees muy fuerte, ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?-dijo Loyd algo desafiante

Me llamo Yago-dijo el caza recompensas

Yo soy Loyd- dijo el muchacho algo orgulloso

No me importa como te llames, niño-dijo Yago

Yo creo que si te debe de importar-dijo Loyd viendo al sujeto que estaba desafiándolo

¿Por qué debería?-dijo Yago algo confundido

Te matare, por que arruinaste mi diversión-dijo Loyd mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro

Pues adelante, si te crees capaz-dijo Yago que se puso en una postura de ataque

Loyd no perdió tiempo en utilizar su látigo, varios golpes de Loyd fueron esquivados con facilidad por Yago, mientras esto ocurría Cloud se arrodillo por el dolor de su brazo. Yago empezó a disparar en contra de Loyd, pero este solamente se telé transportaba de un lugar a otro con mucha facilidad, Yago tuvo que sacar su espada y la empezó a cargar como antes, Loyd sabia que utilizaría otra ves el Krakenryuken.

¡Krakenryuken!-grito Yago mientras desataba a los espíritus

Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Loyd que cargaba su mano con un aura de color azul marino

Cuando los espíritus se acercaban a Loyd, este soltó un gran poder con su mano que hizo un campo de energía alrededor de el que detenía a los extraños seres de su objetivo, Yago solamente podía hacer un mejor esfuerzo por tratar de herir a su nuevo enemigo, pero eran inútiles, Loyd contraatacó con su otra mano de la cual saco una bola de energía de color negro con un núcleo de color blanco.

Prepárate-dijo Loyd mientras lanzaba su poder

La bola de energía atravesó el escudo y a los espíritus hasta llegar a Yago, Yago contuvo el ataque con su espada, pero esto era una distracción para el ataque de Loyd, Loyd junto sus dos manos y una gran esfera de color rojo se formo enfrente de sus manos, la bola de energía voló hasta Yago que seguía entretenido con la esfera negra, solo se pudo apreciar como la esfera roja impacto contra Yago, una cortina de polco y tierra se formo como consecuencia del impacto, cuando desapareció esa cortina, Yago estaba herido en un costado

Estoy impresionado-dijo Loyd-normalmente eso hubiera matado a cualquier cosa

Hm...No soy cualquier cosa-dijo Yago con una leve sonrisa

Pero el que sigue será el definitivo-dijo Loyd cargando su mano otra vez

Lo siento no quedarme a jugar, pero tengo asuntos que resolver-dijo Yago mientras caminaba en dirección contraria de Loyd

Vaya, era lo mismo que estaba pensando-dijo Loyd que desaparecía entre las sombras mientras soltaba una carcajada

Los dos sujetos abandonaron el lugar de la batalla, Cloud se encontraba resentido del hombro, se quito parte de su playera y vio que ese extraño estado se estaba propagando por todo su pecho.

Maldición (Tengo que darme prisa)-dijo Cloud que veía su situación

Cloud regreso al lugar donde dejo a Tifa, al llegar vio que la chica se encontraba recostada contra el árbol desmayada, Cloud no perdió tiempo, y cargo a Tifa en sus brazos y emprendió el camino entre el oscuro bosque con la esperanza de llegar con el famoso mago Dionisio

_Fin del capitulo_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, que tal? Lamento la laaaaaarga ausencia que tuve, y les pido disculpas por el retraso, en fin ahora les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mi pequeño fanfic que estoy escribiendo, este capitulo es algo corto comparado con los demas, pero creo que es una buena introduccion para lo que sigue, jejeje..., voy a procurar escribir y publicar un capitulo cada semana o dos, para que la historia sea continua y no se vaya al reciclaje. Por cierto espero sus reviews y si tienen alguna sugerencia, pregunta o queja dejenmela saber xD...Como sea, basta de charla y vamos a la historia.

Lo que esta en (parentesis) es un pensamiento

Lo que esta entre ------- y -------- es un flashback

* * *

Capitulo IV

Tras varias horas de caminar sin rumbo por el obscuro bosque, Cloud se preguntaba si el fin de su vida y la de Tifa seria mas pronto de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, algunos cantos de los pajaros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se dejo conducir por ellos hasta que se vio ante si una cascada y un ancho rio debajo de el, al analizar mas detenidamente la escena, Cloud descubrio una pequeña cabaña a la orilla del rio.

Parece que si tendra mi oportunidad - susurro Cloud encaminАndose a la cabaña.

Al pararse en el portico, Cloud pateo delicadamente la puerta mientras cargaba en sus brazos a una maltrecha Tifa, tras unos instantes el sonido rechinante de la puerta mostro a un hombre viejo de larga cabellera blanca y con una larga tunica cafe oscura; los ojos azules del viejo se encontraron con los de Cloud.

Que es lo que buscas, SOLDADO?- pregunto el viejo sin desviar la mirada.

Hospedaje, medicina y comida...mago-respondio Cloud afilando la mirada y con tono frio.

Al escuchar la respuesta, el viejo dio media vuelta y se introdujo de nuevo en la solitaria cabaña dejando la puerta abierta.

Su habitacion esta en la primera puerta a la derecha...enseguida la curare- dijo el viejo sin detener sus pasos.

Mientras el mago curaba a Tifa continuo con su peculiar conversacion con Cloud.

Viajero, vienes a mi hogar por los rumores de mis habilidades?-exclamo el mago sin mirar a Cloud

Asi es...pero no temas mago, SOLDADO no existe mas- dijo Cloud mirando a Tifa recostada en una aparente cama cСmoda

Lo se, simplemente tu mirada es identica a la de ellos- interrumpio el mago-...sin embargo...tu alma es diferente- concluyo el mago que habia terminado de curar a Tifa.

Como lo sabes? -pregunto un curioso Cloud

Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho:"Los ojos son las ventanas del alma"- respondio un indiferente mago

Si lo he escuchado, por lo tanto segun tus ojos...los rumores son falsos, cierto? -declaro Cloud tras un incomodo momento de silencio

Te equivocas, son ciertos, pero muy exagerados-dijo el mago-...En un dia o dos ella despertara, mientras tanto pueden quedarse en este lugar- continuo el mago que se marchaba de la habitacion donde dejaba a un pensativo Cloud.

Dos dias despues, Tifa desperto y lo primero que vio fue a un Cloud dubitativo parado junto a ella...

Cloud?-pregunto Tifa con voz baja y preocupada-Donde estamos?-pregunto de nuevo Tifa mientras trataba de alcanzar el brazo de Cloud.

En cuanto lo toco, Cloud desperto una vez mas y volteo hacia una renovada Tifa con una mirada calida y amigable...

Tifa...me alegro que estes bien- dijo Cloud tocando el debilitado brazo de su compaЯera-El famoso mago te ha curado y muy pronto nos dara de comer- continuo Cloud tratando de alegrar a Tifa

En ese momento el mago entro de nuevo en la habitacion con una charola en sus manos arrugadas que traian dos platos hondos de sopa caliente para sus inesperados visitantes, y sin decir nada lo dejo en una pequeЯa mesa de la habitacion y se retiro de la misma.

Mientras ambos comian, Tifa decidio continuar con su charla con su heroe.

Dime Cloud, el mago puede revivir a los muertos?- pregunto Tifa con algo de miedo, lo cual hizo que Cloud dejara de comer por un instante y recordar su platica con el mago...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mago se encontraba leyendo un gran libro que parecia ser muy antiguo cuando Cloud interrumpio su lectura al pararse junto a la puerta de la habitacion.

Lamento la interrupcion, mago...-dijo Cloud excusandose

Dionisio-complemento el mago sin perder de vista su libro-cuales son sus nombres, joven viajero?-continuo Dionisio

Soy Cloud y la muchacha se llama Tifa-respondio el rubio introduciendose a la habitacion.

Ahora que nos presentamos formalmente...dime Cloud, que necesitas? = pregunto Dionisio con tono mas amigable.

Tengo una pregunta acerca de los rumores? - pregunto Cloud algo reservado; en ese momento el mago cerro su libro y volteo su mirada hacia el joven rubio.

Espero no decepcionarte, joven viajero...pero es mejor un buen rumor que una mala noticia.-dijo un indiferente mago.

A que te refieres? -pregunto un curioso Cloud...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud??-dijo Tifa algo preocupada por la mirada perdida de Cloud- Lo puede hacer? - reitero Tifa.

...Lo siento Tifa, pero Dionisio no puede revivir a los muertos...-contesto Cloud algo decepcionado y con su mirada hacia el plato hondo.

Cloud...-suspiro la muchacha- No te preocupes, ambos sabemos que Aeris siempre estara con noso...-decia Tifa-Sin embargo - interrumpio bruscamente Cloud, lo cual provoco que Tifa buscara su mirada con la suya.

De repente el joven rubio miro a Tifa con unos ojos iluminados y dilatados que hicieron que Tifa se sorprendiera.

Dionisio puede hacer que el alma de Aeris posee el cuerpo de alguien mas durante un breve periodo de tiempo- prosiguio un animado Cloud.

Eso es fantastico!-grito Tifa emocionada abrazando a Cloud - y dime que le piensas decir a Aeris...- continuo Tifa.

Mientras los dos jovenes continuaban su platica, desde afuera de la cabaña cerca de la ventana de la habitacion se encontraba una persona escuchando toda la conversacion...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, que pasa? Aqui les traigo otro pequeño pero algo interesante capitulo de la historia, espero les agrade. Gracias por los reviews(aunque hayan sido pocos, motivan xD), como ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia, pregunta o queja dejenmela saber.

Lo que esta en (parentesis) es un pensamiento

Lo que esta entre ------- y -------- es un flashback

* * *

**Capitulo V**

Durante el inicio de un nuevo amanecer, un hombre yace parado cerca de la ventana dentro de una gélida cabaña contemplando como los rayos del sol comenzaban a dispersar la oscuridad, habia pasado toda la noche en vela sólo con la compañia de una botella de whisky y un vaso que habia tomado sin permiso al dueño del lugar; pensando sobre el siguiente paso que debia realizar, viendo su torso desnudo reflejado en la ventana le recordo que no tenia mucho tiempo...

"Diría que te queda como 3 o 4 días, así que cuídate y no pierdas tiempo"

Cloud recordo lo que Vincent le habia dicho en aquel hermoso lugar mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo, sin perder mas tiempo tomo su camisa y salio la habitacion donde dormia su angel guardian...

Mientras Cloud caminaba por el largo pasillo que conectaba los dormitorios con el salon, se detuvo ante una pintura colgada en una de las paredes que llamo su atencion, en ella aparecian varios personajes que le resultaron familiares,sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para recordar ya que una presencia lo alerto...

Joven Cloud, no lo esperaba ver tan temprano - dijo Dionisio acercandose lentamente a Cloud

Dionisio...- dijo solamente Cloud sin perder de vista la interesante pintura

Veo que encontro algo en que entretenerse - continuo Dionisio con un tono curioso

Asi es, dime...¿que relacion tenias con El? - pregunto Cloud exagerando la ultima palabra, lo cual tras un breve suspiro Dioniso contesto

Durante mi estancia en Midgar, fui contactado por los Turcos para participar en un proyecto de Shinra hace muchos años- explico Dionisio

¿Cual projecto? - pregunto un intrigado Cloud apretando sus manos sin que Dionisio se diera cuenta

El projecto ARMA, el cual era muy simple - contesto Dionisio - Usar mi magia para contactar con los Ancianos y descubrir la ubicacion de las ARMAS, sin embargo, el projecto fue cancelado debido a Sephirot y los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en Nibelheim - dijo Dionisio con un tono indiferente

Hmmm...¿Por que aceptaste? - pregunto Cloud mirando fijamente a Dionisio

Para tener una oportunidad - fue lo unico que dijo Dionisio que dio media vuelta y continuo su camino

_En otro lugar..._

Yago caminaba por una amplia pradera, el continuo dolor en su costado mantenia su mano derecha sobre la herida tratando de detener el continuo goteo de sangre que esta producia, llevaba mas de un dia tratando de encontrar un pueblo para poder curarse pero no corria con suerte ya que su materia se habia terminado tiempo atras.

(Tsk, a veces odio las consecuencias de usar la materia) - penso Yago

Pero sin darse cuenta observo un discreto letrero que decia: PUEBLO ADELANTE. Por ello, una leve sonrisa se mostro en la cara del caza recompensas.  
Al entrar al pueblo, Yago se percato de las tradiciones de ese lugar: gente a caballo, vestidos laboriosos, pequeñas casas que eran negocios, en definitiva un pueblo en el camino. Sin perder mas tiempo busco una tienda y la encontro cerca de un bar.

Tras asaltar la tienda, Yago salio del pueblo con una modesta pero gran bolsa de materia, de regreso por la pradera, cerca del letrero de la esperanza como lo habia bautizado, se encontraba una persona que parecia estarlo esperando, al acercarse mas noto que tenia una capa roja, una larga cabellera y una bandana que cubria parte de su rostro. A un par de metros de distancia entre ellos dos, Yago decidio comenzar la interaccion...

¿Que sucede, estas perdido o no sabes leer? - pregunto Yago sonriendo arrogantemente.

El sujeto extraño para Yago no cayo en la provocacion, lo cual llamo su atencion y decidio guardar su reciente motin.

Tienes suerte de que me sobre tiempo, al parecer tendre que darte un par de lecciones sobre orientacion - continuo Yago sin perder detalle sobre la respuesta del extraño.  
Yago comenzo a caminar lentamente pero confiadamente en la direccion del viajero, hasta que...

Turco - dijo Vincent moviendo lentamente su mano hacia su costado, ante lo cual detuvo de golpe el movimiento de Yago.  
Interesante sujeto (Lo que sospechaba, una batalla con un muerto viviente) - dijo Yago sin perder su sonrisa arrogante y moviendo su mano en direccion de su espalda hacia la empuñadora de su espada.

_Continuara..._


End file.
